Abenteuer einer Kämpferin
by MissElisa
Summary: Achtung! Diese Story hat nichts mir GS selbst zu tun, sie spielt nur in dieser Welt. Es geht um die Abentuer einer Kämpferin namens Elisa.


Das hier ist eine Fanfic, die ich für die GSL schreibe. Lest sie einfach mal, denn ich möchte natürlich auch, dass sie einigermaßen gut wird und dazu brauche ich Kritiken!! Disclaimer: Elisa und Conny habe ich mir ausgedacht, die Hanglungsorte gehören wem auch immer und manche der Figuren sind aus dem Spiel, aus der GSL oder noch von mir sazu erfunden.  
  
"Mist, wie konnte ich mich nur so verlaufen?", diese Frage stellte ich mir immer und immer wieder. Vor ein paar Tagen war ich aufgebrochen, um bei Veth, einem Kämpfer, der im Kolima-Wald sein Leben verbringt, zu trainieren. Und nun? Nun war ich schon in Schwierigkeiten, obwohl ich ihn noch nicht einmal getroffen hatte. Seit mittlerweile fünf Stunden irrte ich im Wald umher. Langsam wurde es dämmrig. Vielleicht sollte ich mir einfach eine Lichtung suchen und dort die Nacht verbringen. Doch Moment! Hatte da nicht eben etwas geraschelt? Wie in Zeitlupe drehte ich mich um. Hinter mir stand ein ekelhaftes Monster. Ich wusste nicht was es war, doch es glich einem Affen, der sich ungefähr zwei Wochen lang im Schlamm gewälzt hatte. Es kam auf mich zu, bei jedem seiner Schritte erzitterte der Boden. Kein Wunder, schließlich war das Affen-Vieh bestimmt zwei Meter groß! In der rechten Pranke hielt es eine Keule, die bedrohlich anfing zu zucken, da das Monster es anscheinend nicht mehr aushalten konnte und unbedingt zuschlagen wollte. Das Monster nicht aus den Augen lassend, ging ich rückwärts, Schritt für Schritt. Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass es nicht weiterging. Ich stand mit dem Rücken zu einem Baum und es gab keinen Ausweg mehr. Da musste ich wohl oder übel versuchen, gegen es zu kämpfen. Ich zog mein Schwert, das ich in meinem Gürtel verstaut hatte, mit der rechten Hand heraus und hielt es in die Höhe, damit der Affe sehen konnte, dass ich nicht völlig wehrlos war. Ich hatte wahrscheinlich die Hoffnung, er würde sich umdrehen und abhauen, doch dem war nicht so. Weiter und weiter kam er auf mich zu. Nur drei Meter trennten uns nun voneinander. Mit einem Aufschrei, der bestimmt jeden Kämpfer an meiner Stelle hätte erzittern lassen, rannte er auf mich zu, die Keule durch die Luft schwingend. Ich zögerte keine Sekunde und schwang mein Schwert durch die Luft, das in der Keule stecken blieb. Der Plan war vollkommen schief gegangen! Jetzt steckte mein Schwert in der Keule und ich war diesem Monster hilflos ausgeliefert. Zum zweiten Mal versuchte es, mich mit einem Schlag der selbigen zu erwischen. Ich schmiss mich auf den Boden, um ihr zu entkommen, wurde aber leicht an der Schulter gestreift. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt ich meinen Arm fest und versuchte wieder aufzustehen. Doch es wollte mir einfach nicht gelingen. Wieder und wieder kippte ich zur Seite weg und landete unsanft auf meinen Knien. Ein erneuter Schlag von der Keule des Affens verfehlte knapp meinen Kopf, den ich gerade noch außer Reichweite bewegen konnte, dann aber leider damit gegen den Baum hinter mir Schlug. Benommen sackte ich jetzt vollkommen zusammen. Das einzige, was ich noch erkennen konnte, bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor, war eine Gestalt, die sich plötzlich vor mich stellte. Wollte sie mich schützen oder mich selbst umbringen?  
  
In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Ich konnte meine gesamte Umgebung nur noch durch einen nebeligen Schleier hindurch wahrnehmen. Als ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen drückten mich zwei Arme wieder zurück auf den Boden. "Bleib liegen. Du bist verwundet." Was war hier los? Ich erinnerte mich noch daran, dass ich mit einem Monster kämpfte und dann.? Keine Ahnung, was danach kam. "Geht es dir besser?" Wieder vernahm ich eine Stimme, doch keine, die mir in irgendeiner Weise bekannt war. "Ja. Es geht mir gut." Zum zweiten Male versuchte ich aufzustehen und diesmal hielt mich keiner zurück. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und ich konnte wieder besser sehen. Ich schaute mich um. Ein junger Mann kniete neben mir. Er grinste, was ich aber nicht verstehen konnte. Immerhin war ich eben fast von einem Affen erledigt worden! Was fand der Typ nur so komisch daran? Diese Frage schien sich auch in meinem Gesichtsausdruck wiederzuspiegeln, denn nun begann er zu erzählen: "Mein Name ist Veth und ich wohne hier im Wald. Ich habe dich bei deinem Kampf beobachtet. Nun, ich muss sagen, du hast dich gar nicht mal so schlecht geschlagen, aber du solltest wirklich mehr trainieren. In deinem Alter solltest du wenigstens nicht mehr so unachtsam sein und dich selbst außer Gefecht setzen." Er grinste noch breiter und allmählich stieg Zorn in mir hoch. Na gut, es mochte schon so sein, dass er ein halbwegs berühmter Kämpfer war, doch das gab ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, mich so niederzumachen! Wütend starrte ich ihn an. "Eigentlich wollte ich dich ja fragen, ob du mich trainierst, aber wenn du meinst, dass nicht gut genug dafür bin, gehe ich eben wieder." Ich nahm mein Schwert, steckte es zurück in meinen Gürtel und drehte mich um, um zu gehen. Jemand hielt mich an der Schulter fest. "Hey, warte mal, so war das nicht gemeint." Entschuldigend sah er mich an. "Aber du solltest auch lernen, dich nicht so schnell unterkriegen zu lassen. Am besten, du kommst erst mal mit zu mir. Es ist doch schon ziemlich spät geworden." Ich nickte. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass man durch die winzig kleinen Lücken der Baumkronen einzelne Sterne sehen konnte. Ich merkte mir nicht, wo wir langgingen, sondern lief einfach nur hinter Veth her, immer auf seinen Rücken starrend. Ab und zu schüttelte ich den Kopf um wach zu bleiben, denn der Kampf hatte mich sehr geschwächt. "Vielleicht sieht morgen alles wieder ganz anders aus.", sagte ich in Gedanken zu mir selbst. Wir liefen und liefen, nach einer Weile wusste ich nicht mehr wie lang. Plötzlich blieb Veth stehen, ich konnte nicht genau erkennen, was er dort tat, doch nur Sekunden später schossen Ranken aus dem Boden. Er sprang auf eine und bedeutete mir mit einer Handbewegung das Gleiche zu tun. Unsicher setzte ich einen Fuß hinauf und musste sogleich den zweiten hinterher ziehen, da die Ranken mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit nach oben wuchsen. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte ich es überstanden. Wir standen vor einer kleinen Holzhütte, so weit ich es jedenfalls erkennen konnte, da ich schon kurz davor war, einfach umzukippen. Tapfer versuchte ich, mich auf den Beinen zu halten, denn ich wollte mich nicht noch einmal vor meinem künftigen Lehrmeister blamieren. Veth zeigte mir ein Bett, auf dem ich mich auch sogleich niederließ und einschlief. Ich hatte noch die dunkle Ahnung ihm Hinterkopf irgendwas vergessen zu haben. Doch was es auch war, nun hatte es wenigstens bis zum nächsten Morgen Zeit.  
  
Als ich erwachte war es noch sehr früh am Morgen. Da ich es jedoch gewöhnt war, so früh aufzustehen, legte ich mich nicht noch mal hin, sondern ging vor die Tür. Ich wollte jetzt endlich wissen, wo ich hier gelandet war. Langsam ließ ich den Blick nach unten schweifen. Wie es aussah, war ich auf einem Baum, in einem Baumhaus. Das einzige Problem dabei war, dass es nicht irgendein Baum war, sondern der höchste, den ich im Umkreis erblicken konnte. Das allein wäre je nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn ich keine Höhenangst gehabt hätte. Jedenfalls trat ich sofort ein paar Schritte zurück, da ich befürchtete hinunterzufallen. Ich stieß mit dem Rücken irgendwo gegen. Als ich mich umdrehte sah ich, dass es Veth war, der offenbar auch gerade aufgewacht war und nun leicht ins Schwanken geraten war. Schnell hielt er sich an der Tür fest. "Pass doch mal auf.", murmelte er verschlafen. Tja, also gehörte er wohl nicht zu den 'Frühaufstehern'. "Entschuldigung.", erwiderte ich. "Schon gut." Immer noch sehr verschlafen wackelte er jetzt wieder in sein Haus hinein. Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder zurück, wobei er etwas in der Hand hielt. "Hier, den hast du gestern vergessen." Er öffnete seine Hand und dort saß Geysir, mein kleiner Wasser- Dschinn. Beleidigt kehrte er mir den Rücken zu. "Oh, Geysir!", rief ich. "Es tut mir so leid. Bitte sei mir nicht böse." "Du hast mich einfach vergessen.", nörgelte er. "Hm. vergessen kann man das nicht nennen.", murmelte ich. "Aber hast du nicht immer erzählt, du brauchst mich nicht und kämst alleine klar? Na das hast du ja hiermit bewiesen. Hätte Veth dich nicht mitgenommen, hättest du heute Nacht im Wald schlafen können." Blitzschnell drehte sich der Dschinn wieder zu mir. "Aber. ich hatte Angst ohne dich." Ich nahm ihn in meine Hand und setzte ihn auf meine Schulter. Okay, dieses Problem war bewältigt. Jetzt sah ich, dass Veth nicht nur Geysir mitgebracht hatte, sondern noch etwas anderes trug. Es war ein Schwert. "Das ist für dich.", sagte er und überreichte es mir. "Was? Aber, es ist doch deins." Ich konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wie jemand einfach so sein Schwert verschenken konnte. Immerhin waren Schwerter ja nicht gerade billig! "Nun, . du wirst es für deine Ausbildung hier bei dringend benötigen. Na los, nimm es ruhig." Wieder erschien dieses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er mir das Schwert überreichte und es mir natürlich sofort herunterfiel. Anscheinend war ihm aufgefallen, dass mich das ziemlich wütend machen konnte. Ich bückte mich und hob das Schwert wieder auf. Wie schon in der gestrigen Nacht, drehte Veth mir den Rücken zu und ich konnte nicht sehen, was er tat. Sekunden später kamen von unten Ranken aus dem Boden gewachsen. Wir stellten uns darauf und es schien, als würden sie wieder kleiner werden. Jedenfalls brauchten wir nicht lange, um auf dem Boden anzukommen. "Also, ich schlage vor, du versuchst erst einmal, es ordentlich durch die Luft zu schwingen. Ziele dabei auf dieses Kreuz." Er deutete auf ein Schwach zu erkennendes Kreuz, das in einen Baum neben ihm eingeritzt worden war. So versuchte ich also das Schwert ordentlich in die Luft zu kriegen. Es war ziemlich schwer, was mich verwunderte, da es keine Verziehrungen und ähnliches enthielt. Ich zielte auf das Kreuz und schlug mit aller Kraft zu. Ich hatte getroffen! Zwar nicht genau das Kreuz, aber nur um ein paar Zentimeter daneben. Gar nicht mal allzu schlecht, wie Veth bemerkte, bevor er meinte, ich solle doch mal Beeren für das Frühstück sammeln. Ich war zwar nicht seine Haushälterin, aber ein wenig Dankbarkeit konnte man ja schon zeigen. Da ging ich also los und suchte nach Beeren. Nun, ich fand tatsächlich etwas, aber es waren keine Beeren, sondern zwei Rattensoldaten, die sich in einem Busch versteckt hatten. "Was wollt ihr?", schrie ich sie an, da die beiden sich nicht bewegten, sondern mich einfach nur anstarrten. Anscheinend machten sie sich gerade kampfbereit. Ich nahm die V-Klinge und sah sie drohend an. Doch dies schien ihnen nichts auszumachen. Nun sprangen sie hervor, einer versuchte, mich umzuspringen, während der andere seine kleinen, aber sehr scharfen Zähne in meinem linken Arm versenkte. Ich spürte ein schmerzhaftes Stechen. Kein Wunder, denn jeder wusste, dass diese Zähne giftig waren. Sie fingen irre an zu lache, worauf ich mein Schwert dem einen mitten ins Herz stach. Er war sofort tot. Wenn ich schon töten musste, dann sollte es schnell gehen. Auch wenn meine Gegner böse waren, sollten ihre Qualen nicht allzu schmerzhaft sein. Der andere Rattensoldat, von dem Tode seines Kollegen vollkommen außer Fassung geraten machte sich schleunigst aus dem Staub. "Klasse! Viel besser als gestern." Veth hatte mich anscheinend schon wieder bei meinem Kampf beobachtet. "Was hast du denn erwartet?", gab ich mit einem Lächeln zurück. "Bei so einem tollen Schwert!" Als wir wieder 'zu Hause' waren, machte ich erst mal Frühstück und Veth spielte mit Geysir. Etwa eine Stunde später waren wir fertig und wollten weitertrainieren. "Jetzt zeige ich dir noch etwas. Pass genau auf." Er legte seine Hände ineinander und konzentrierte sich. Wieder schossen diese seltsamen ranken aus dem Boden. "Dies ist eine Technik, eine Psynergy, namens Kobold. Sie ist eigentlich ganz einfach zu erlernen. Du musst dich nur darauf konzentrieren und mit deiner Umwelt eins werden. Versuch es mal!" Ich schloss meine Augen und vergaß alles andere um mich herum. Wie bei Veth vorhin schossen Ranken aus dem Boden und rankten bis weit zu den Gipfeln der Bäume empor. Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und musste zu meiner Verwunderung feststellen, dass es wirklich sehr gut geklappt hatte. Fast hätte ich mir selbst applaudiert, doch unglücklicherweise hielt mich etwas davon ab. Ein grauenhaftes Brüllen ließ alles im Umkreis verstummen. Nicht einmal die Blätter der vielen Bäume raschelten mehr, da der Wind aufgehört hatte zu wehen. Hektisch sahen Veth und ich uns um, doch noch war nichts zu sehen. Wir konnten tapsende Schritte hören, die sich uns in unheimlich schnellem Tempo näherten. Rücken an Rücken standen wir in der Mitte der Lichtung. Zu meiner Linken hörte ich plötzlich ein paar Zweige zerbrechen und schon im nächsten Moment brach zwischen den Bäumen ein Monster hervor. Es war viel größer als das, mit dem ich es am letzten Abend schon zu tun gehabt hatte. Seine kleinen schwarzen Augen starrten und Unheil verkündend an. "Was will das Ding von uns?", fragte ich Veth und versuchte, meine Stimme nicht zu hysterisch klingen zu lassen. "Ich schätze mal, durch die Kämpfe in den letzten Stunden fühlt es sich in seiner Ruhe gestört. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass sich Leute im Wald verirren und Monster niedermachen", meinte Veth. Na, da konnte ich ja nur hoffen, dass er sich mit solchen Viechern auskannte. Das schien leider nicht der Fall zu sein, denn er ging in Kampfstellung. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als es ihm gleichzutun und die V-Klinge in die rechte Hand zu nehmen und mich bereitzuhalten. Immer und immer näher tapste das Monster auf uns zu und nun, da es nicht mehr im Schatten der Bäume verborgen war, konnte man auch erkennen, was es war. Es sah aus, wie eine Mischung aus einem Dino und einem Vogel. Da aber jeder weiß, dass es heutzutage keine Dinosaurier mehr gibt, musste es ganz klar ein. Monster sein. Seine schuppigen Flügel peitschten durch die Luft und es streckte seine linke Klaue nach uns aus. "Geh in Deckung!", zischte Veth mir aus dem Mundwinkel heraus zu. "Nein!", erwiderte ich. "Ich habe nicht umsonst trainiert." Die Klaue des Volgel-Dinos schnellte hervor und packte Veth. "Hey, lass ihn sofort wieder los!", schrie ich, doch mein Gegner erhob sich in die Lüfte und versuchte, mich aus der Luft zu attackieren. Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, was Veth mir beigebracht hatte. Hoffentlich beherrschte ich Kobold schon gut genug, um meinen neuen Freund retten zu können. Wieder konzentrierte ich mich, wie vorhin, auf meine Umgebung, auf die vielen Pflanzen und Sträucher. Riesige Ranken kamen aus dem Boden geschossen und hielten das Monster an den Füßen fest. So weit hatte ich es schon mal geschafft! Jetzt konnte ich nur noch hoffen, dass die Ranken auch lange genug halten würden. Verzweifelt versuchte das Tier sich loszureißen, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Veth wand sich in seiner Klaue bis es ihn schließlich zu Boden fallen ließ. Man konnte nur noch ein ekelhaftes Knacken hören und schon rührte er sich nicht mehr. Mittlerweile war ich völlig in Panik geraten. Ich packte die V-Klinge, rannte auf das Monster zu und schlug ihm die Klinge mitten in sein schuppiges Bein. Es schrie vor Schmerz, konnte sich aber noch immer nicht losmachen. "Bin ich zu spät?" Mein kleiner Wasser-Dschinn war endlich aufgewacht. "Hast du mal wieder zu lange geschlafen?", motzte ich. "Aber nun ist keine Zeit dafür, hilf mir schnell. Das Monster hat irgendwas mit Veth gemacht." "OK, los geht's.", rief mein kleiner Freund voller Tatendrang. Blaues Licht hüllte ihn vollständig ein und mit unfassbarer Geschwindigkeit rammte er seinen winzigen Kopf in den Magen des Untiers, das daraufhin aufschrie, seine rechte Tatze, die es immer noch zu einer Faust geballt hatte, vor seinen Bauch hielt und nun zornig nah allen Seiten ausschlug. Es hatte die Beherrschung vollends verloren und war für jeden eine Gefahr. "Bringen wir das schnell zu Ende!", rief ich Geysir zu. Dieser nickte und wir setzten zum letzten Angriff an. Riesige Wassermassen schossen vom Himmel auf das Monster herab und ich schlug noch einmal mit meinem Schwert in sein anderes Bein. Es riss sich endlich los, war aber zu schwach, um uns anzugreifen. Etwas viel ihm aus der rechten Klaue, die es die ganze Zeit nicht hatte öffnen wollen und es flog davon. Schnellstens rannte ich zu Veth um zu sehen, ob ihm etwas Schlimmes passiert war, doch es schien, als sei er nur ohnmächtig. Ich setzte Kobold ein, um ihn in sein Haus zurückzubringen und Geysir schleppte etwas mit sich mit, was ich allerdings nicht erkennen konnte. In der Hütte angelangt brachte ich Veth ins Bett und sah mir das etwas auf Geysirs Rücken mal genauer an. Es war ein Dschinn, der etwas benommen schien. "Hä? Wer seid ihr denn?", fragte er verdutzt. "Mein Name ist Elisa und das dort ist mein Dschinn Geysir.", antwortete ich. "Und wer bist du? Warum warst du bei diesem Monster?" "Ich. ich glaube." Er hielt sich eine kleine Pfote an den Kopf, der ihm anscheinend ziemlich wehtat. "Ich heiße Kiesel. Ja, ich erinnere mich. Ich habe gerade meine Freunde gesucht, als mich jemand angegriffen und KO geschlagen hat. Bist du ein Adept?" "Ja, willst du auch mit mir kommen? Wir könnten zusammen deine Freunde suchen." Ich lächelte Kiesel freundlich an und er bedankte sich und willigte ein. Am nächsten Morgen zog ich weiter. Veth hatte sich erholt und winkte mir nach, als ich den Wald wieder verlies. "Aber verlauf dich nicht wieder.", rief er mir hinterher. "Bestimmt nicht. Jetzt habe ich ja zwei Freunde, die auf mich aufpassen können." Und zusammen mit Kiesel und Geysir machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg. 


End file.
